


A New Crew

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce Wayne's ship has been taken over by the pirate Dick Grayson.  But Dick has an offer for Bruce, if he'll accept it.





	A New Crew

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt fic from 2018??? Really? Wow, I can't even remember this year anymore.

Dick was the captain of the Titan, the most fearsome pirate gang to ever sail the seven seas.  His crew was devoted and well paid (the guarantee of loyalty always comes easier with a full purse), and they trusted their captain.  And so, when Dick ordered that the scion of the Wayne Merchant Company be taken to his quarters instead of the brig, they trusted that he had a plan.

Dick did not.  Well, not a well formed one.  He only knew that he had fallen hopelessly in lust with the handsome Wayne heir and he’d be damned if he didn’t do something about it.

He strode into his quarters with confidence, leaning against the door and locking it behind him.  "I trust you’re well?“

Wayne glared at him.  "Pirate.”

“I am.”

They stared at each other, each sizing the other up.  The Wayne heir was fiendishly handsome, well groomed, impeccably dressed.  Very rich.

“What’s your name?” Dick asked, after the silence had stretched too long.

“Bruce Wayne.  You know who I am, though, or you wouldn’t have attacked my ship.”

Dick laughed.  "You flew your colors so high, I’m amazed you made it this far from port without being ransacked a dozen times.  You’re very bold.“

"What have you done with the crew?”

“We told them they could sail back home or join with us.  If they choose to sail, we’ll let them.  Your weapons have already been taken.”

Bruce looked him up and down.  The way the pirate lounged so casually while Bruce stood ramrod straight; he knew who had the upper hand.  Still, Bruce was larger than the pirate captain, and he had been trained in several schools of fighting.  He doubted this young man had learned any except to survive by pure luck.

“And what do you plan to do with me?”

Dick shrugged.  "You could join us.“  His eyes glimmered in the light.  Just as soon, it was gone.  "Or we could hold you for ransom.  Your family should pay dearly for their only heir.”

“What makes you think you’ll get the chance?”

“The odds are against you.  I have a full crew, and you have you.”

“I would never join your crew,” Bruce said, his eyes cold.

Dick smiled almost sadly.  "I know.“  Finally, he pushed himself away from the door.  "A drink!   
You’re going to be with us for a long time as it is.  We may as well get to know one another.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Suit yourself.”  Dick poured himself a glass and then, after a moment, poured another for Bruce.  "In case you change your mind.“  He held it out.

Bruce glared at him.

Shrugging, Dick set it down on the edge of his desk.  "You know, we could make a deal,” he said, taking a sip of his own drink.  "We could avoid all Wayne ships.  We could even escort them safely to their destinations.“

"Why would you do that?” Bruce asked.

“For a price, I’ll do anything,” Dick said, grinning wolfishly.

Bruce grabbed the glass and took a swift drink.

“It wouldn’t cost you much.”

“Do you know what that could do to the reputation of our company?” Bruce asked.  "Knowing we were associated with pirates?“

"I’d say you’d go up in the people’s estimation,” Dick said.  "After all, how many pirates would dare to work with such a company as yours.“

Bruce frowned.  "There is no deal.”

“If you wish.  Then your ships are as fair as any others.”  Dick raised his glass in a mimic of a toast.  "Maybe moreso, if it means running into you again.“

"What do you want from me?”

“Whatever you’ll give me,” Dick said.  "I can take what’s mine, but I prefer to be given it.“

A flush rose on Bruce’s cheekbones and Dick had to fight the urge to stand up and touch him.

"What do you say?  As I said, you’ll be with us for a while.  And it gets awfully lonely out at sea.”

“I demand to be taken to a cell.”

“You’re my guest!  You live in comfort.”  Dick smiled over his drink.  "And we’re going to get awfully comfortable with each other.“


End file.
